Crowshadow
Appearance Crowshadow has thick black fur just a bit shaggier than that of a regular short-furred cat, and always looks somewhat rumpled; it's a look that she pulls off rather well. The tip of her tail is slightly tufted, and her eyes are a shocking blue-green. Personality Crowshadow doesn't say much, and the little that she does say is soft and thoughtful. This trait alone is enough to make others believe that she's shy, but she carries herself confidently and exudes and aura of coolness even when she doesn't speak. Although she's mature and polite to everyone, she's actually rather playful, and loves to make clever quips when others least expect it. The only ones who see this side of her are those who she's very close to. However, when she's in the presence of someone she distrusts, she refuses to acknowledge them unless it's absolutely necessary. History Crowshadow and her siblings Leafheart and Beetlenose were born to a loner named Eva, who died soon after reaching DuskClan and giving birth to her kits. Her uncle, Blacksun, adopted them as his own kits and has cared for them since then. Crowkit had a fairly average kithood, spending most of it being around her family and ignoring whatever drama the other young cats had going on. She became very close to her siblings and protected them in whatever they did, whether they played or had discussions with the other kits. While Leafkit was the instigator and Beetlekit was the peace-keeper, Crowkit fell somewhere in between as a somewhat passive aggressor; she would reel in her sister while making cunning remarks on her own, and would always accompany at least one of her siblings to be reprimanded. When Leafpaw came out to her later on, she took it in stride; she had seen her sister acting strangely and was relieved to finally learn what was causing her so much pain. She wasn't very fond of Wildspots, and told Leafpaw this, but she respected her choices and orientation. After this, she became a little more protective of her siblings, especially when they were forced to be around Grasspaw and Sparrowpaw, who were cruel to the other cats who were different. Around the time he became a warrior, Sparrowfeather began speaking to the three more, even being friendly to them. Crowpaw saw that he was trying to atone for his earlier behavior, but she refused to trust him, not wanting to believe that he could become a nice cat so suddenly, and didn't speak to him much. After a hunting trip where she unfairly lashed out at Sparrowfeather, Crowpaw was forced to accept that she was being too insensitive, and reconciled with the tom, allowing herself to be more relaxed around him. Relations Leafheart Beetlenose Blacksun Minnowleaf Sparrowfeather Family Mother Eva Resident Unknown Father Unknown Foster Father/Uncle Blacksun Alive Brother Beetlenose Alive Sister Leafheart Alive Trivia *Contrary to what her siblings think, her favorite food is not fish; she just eats lots of fish in an attempt to get her fur smoother. *Although she doesn't show it, she's about as passionate as Leafheart in certain situations. *Likes to swim, but her fur weighs her down a bit and takes a while to dry. *She has powerful back legs, and is good at scaling trees. Gallery Crowpaw.png|Crowshadow, as drawn by Kira Crowpaw.jpg| What Ghost thinks Crowshadow looks like in real life Category:DuskClan Category:Characters Category:Ghost